


Under The Tree

by MaximusLove



Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the characters from the CGI TV series version. Baloo and Kaa spend the afternoon under a tree. Warning contains adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Tree

Under The Tree-A The Jungle Book Fanfic  
Baloo wandered through the jungle.  
It was a nice sunny day.  
He walked until he got to a tree in the middle of a clearing.  
He looked around, but didn’t see anyone.  
Then he felt something sliding up his leg.  
Before he had time to register what was happening he was wrapped up by something.  
Something long and scaly.  
Baloo smiled when he realized that it was Kaa, his boyfriend.  
“Hello, Kaa.” Baloo said with a smile.  
“Hello, Baloo.” Kaa smiled and the two kissed.  
Kaa’s body was wrapped around the upper part of Baloo’s body. Baloo’s arms were stuck to his sides under the python’s constrictive hold. Though the indian python was being gentle.  
Baloo walked over to the tree, turned so his back was to the tree, and laid himself down on his back.  
Baloo and Kaa stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
Kaa would stare romantically into Baloo’s eyes for minutes before passionately kissing the bear’s lips or another part of the bear’s face. Then he would go back to staring lovingly at the bear again before planting another kiss on his lips. The pythin did this over and over again for what felt like forever.  
A pleasant forever to Baloo.  
“I love you, Baloo. You are the smartest and most handsome creature I have come to know. You look so wise with those glasses of yours.”  
Baloo smiled. “Why thank you for the compliment, Kaa my sweet. I love you too.”  
Kaa smiled at Baloo, but then he frowned and looked away.  
“What is it?” Baloo asked, looking concerned.  
Kaa said nothing.  
Baloo kissed him.  
“Come on, Kaa? What is it?”  
Kaa looked Baloo in the eyes.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.” Baloo smiled.  
“we’ve been dating for some time, right?”  
“Yup, a full year.” Baloo proudly said.  
“Yes, indeed we have my friend. So, I was wondering if we could take it to another level?”  
Ballo’s smile was gone and he had a look that was a mix of serious and calm.  
Kaa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and looked into Baloo’s eyes again.  
His beautiful brown eyes.  
“May I plant my seed inside of you?”  
All was silent.  
Baloo stared at Kaa’s face and Kaa stared at Baloo’s face.  
Baloo smiled. “Yes, you may. You have my full permission to do so.”  
Kaa didn’t look so sure.  
Baloo flashed him a kind and loving smile.  
He kissed Kaa’s lips.  
“Go on, my dear Kaa. I am ready and want this. Go.”  
Kaa stared at baloo and after a bit, he smiled and nodded at his lover.  
Baloo smiled back.  
The bear rolled himself onto his stomach and into a breeding position.  
Kaa, still wrapped around the upper part of Baloo’s body, slid himself around the bear’s body until his head was behind Baloo’s back.  
Then Baloo could feel Kaa’s member prodding at his entrance.  
Baloo gritted his teeth and grunted in pain as he could feel the beating and pulsing organ inside him.  
All the while Kaa kept on humping Baloo.  
Baloo laid his head down on the ground.  
He was glad that he and Kaa were in a remote area of the jungle were noe goes to anymore.  
How strange would it have been to see a bear being mated by a python?  
While Kaa was humping him, Baloo’s heart was beating very fast and he could feel himself beginning to sweat.  
His heart was racing more and more as Kaa was making love to him.  
Then Kaa planted a loving kiss on Baloo’s forehead and licked the top of his head with his tongue.  
Kaa then commenced to sucking Baloo’s left ear.  
Baloo sighed pleasantly.  
He realized that he was going to be mated.  
And his heart raced even more out of the excitement.  
After some minutes, Kaa lifted up his head and whispered into Baloo’s ear. The ear he had sucked.  
Telling his lover Baloo that he was approaching his climax.  
Ballo opened his eyes and smiled.  
So the time for him to receive Kaa’s seed had come.  
Kaa humped and humped Baloo harder and harder.  
“Come one, Kaa! Mate me! Mate me!” Baloo screamed.  
Kaa tried, but he couldn’t reach his climax fast enough.  
So baloo clenched his butt cheeks, trying to milk the snake’s seed out.  
Kaa groaned.  
Baloo did it a few more times until, he got the desired effect.  
Baloo felt a great warmth flow through his insides.  
He laid his head down and sighed pleasantly.  
Kaa kissed Baloo lovingly on the cheek.  
Baloo smiled up at the snake.  
He smiled back at the bear.  
It lasted a minute and a half.  
Then Kaa was finished.  
Ballo rolled over onto his back again and Kaa’s head was in front of him again.  
Baloo smiled.  
“Thanks, that was marvelous.”  
Kaa smiled before kissing Baloo passionately on the lips.  
“You’ve very welcome.”  
The two lovers kissed one more time before Kaa laid his head down on Ballo’s chest and fell asleep.  
Baloo looked up at the tree.  
He could still feel the snake making love to him.  
Could feel Kaa’s seed inside of him.  
Baloo had never felt so alive.  
Soon, the bear’s eye lids began to feel heavy.  
He yawned and decided to get some sleep as well.  
So Baloo closed his eyes.  
Soon, he too was deeply asleep.


End file.
